Selfless Acts and Realizations
by oliviahotchner
Summary: Everything she thought she achieved was a lie. And now she had to give up her dream job to protect the career of the man she loved. He's not going to do anything? This my version of what should have happened in Prentiss' apartment in In Name and Blood. ONESHOT.


**Author's Note: This story just kind of pop in my head. I've never like the scene when Hotch went to get Emily back to the team, so here is my vision of how it should've been. Hope you guys like it!**

 **Diclaimer: I don't own them :(**

Selfless Acts and Realizations

She got home feeling a pressure in her chest that was seriously preventing her breath. She felt her throat constricting and her heart beat fastening. She knew she was hyperventilating. Suddenly she heard a sob, surprised that it had come from herself. When did she start to cry? "Probably when your life start to fall apart", her mind answered.

Ever since she joined the FBI she knew. She felt that her place was in the BAU. She wanted nothing more than be a profiler. So after more than ten years she finally made it. And even though her beginning had been rough, with her boss shoving her out of his office, she fought, proved herself, won her place in the team.

And now she found out that everything was a lie. She never conquered her dream job. She was never good enough. She was placed on the team to serve as a spy, to help to destroy Aaron Hotchner's career.

How funny, she couldn't help but thought. The man had always acted like she was an intruder, in fact he had accused her to play up to some political agenda. And in the end, he was right.

She curled herself at her couch and cried. Cried over her lost dream. Cried over the family she learnt to love and now was forced to leave. Cried over the man she found herself ironically falling for, and now was the reason why she quit. She knew how much this job means to him, costing his own family. She couldn't bring herself to do anything to jeopardize that.

So she left. Deep down, even though it hurt, she didn't regret. She knew it was the right thing to do. Not because of her feelings but because of her principles. She could never ruin someone's life just to get a job. She wasn't like that. She hated politics.

And with that she sobbed even harder. Trying to ease the pain that was ripping her heart off.

He approached her building with his head pounding. He always knew that Erin Strauss was a bitch. But now he had the proof. From the moment he saw Emily Prentiss entering his office and informing him about her resignation he knew that it had something to do with the evil witch sitting in front of him.

So, honoring the title of Unit Chief of the Behavior Analysis Unit he put two and two together. Erin Strauss had planted Emily Prentiss on his team to put dirty on him. But apparently the brunette had exceeded his expectations. Rather than playing along she had quit. She had quit her dream job to keep his dream job.

He couldn't help but feel warmth in his heart at the thought. He wasn't fooling himself. He knew that even though he had fought against it he had feelings for the profiler. How could not he? She was gorgeous, funny, intelligent, cult, selfless, had an enormous heart and now had quit the job she has always wanted to not prejudice him.

A part of his brain kept comparing the two crucial moments of his life that had happened in the last half year. And comparing the two women involved.

First, six months ago, his wife for eighteen years had given him an ultimate. Either he transferred to another job, with more time to be in home, but also with less satisfaction to him, or they were done.

How can you choose something like that?

Either he made his wife happy and remained miserable and unsatisfied for the rest of his life or he risked ending his marriage.

Apparently he had chosen because he went home and found his wife gone. And the worse (or best) part of it was that he didn't care. Yes, he missed his son like crazy. But his wife? No. Not a bit.

And now, this annoying woman, whom was capable of drive him insane, had preferred to leave her job than risk his.

He couldn't help but wonder, how would be like to be with a woman like this?

That had ended any doubts he may have.

He was in love with Emily Prentiss.

That's why he was now standing in front of her front door, trying to find the courage to knock. He knew he couldn't do his job without her anymore. He couldn't live without her anymore. So he was going to get her back. So he knocked. And prayed. And waited.

She heard the knock on the door and prayed that wasn't someone from the team wondering why she had quit. She really wasn't looking for an interrogation.

She looked herself at the mirror. Damn, you look awful. She straightened her hair a little and tried to clean up her puffy eyes with the sleeve of her FBI shirt. There was no way in hell that whoever was at her door wouldn't know that she had just cried her heart out.

As she was considering to just ignore her visitor a second and a third knock showed her that mostly this person would insist until she opened the door.

She went to the door, looked at the peephole and gasped. What the hell was he doing here? Great, just great. The last person she wanted to see was pounding at her door with no intention to leave without see her.

\- Emily, I know you're in there, I can hear you passing. Please, open the door.

She took a deep breath and opened the door open.

\- What can I do for you, sir?

He stood almost a minute frozen in spot, just looking at her. Her red eyes and puffy face indicated that she had cried for a long time. He fought the urge to put her in his arms and comfort her.

\- Can I come in, please?

She paused for a second, considering, before step aside to allow him to enter. She closed the door and put the lock, using these seconds to collect herself before face him again. She turned and saw the he was looking at her front the middle of the living room, with an odd expression.

\- What are you doing here Hotch?

\- You didn't resign from the FBI because you wanted to go to the State Department. – It wasn't a question, she noticed. She just stayed there, looking at him, waiting for what he had to say. – I think Strauss put you at the BAU looking for an ally to help her to destroy me. – She continued impassive looking in his eyes. – I think she went to you, to charge the favor and ask you information from inside the team. Things that she could use against me, to end my career.

\- And what do you think I must have said to her?

\- You didn't say anything. That's why you quit. You didn't want to play her games, so you left.

\- I told you before. I hate politics.

\- I know. And I want you thank you for that. You had information that could put me in a very bad situation. But you didn't say anything. So thank you.

\- You don't have to thank me. I did what I knew it was right. – She saw his face fell just a little at this but decide to not analyze. – If that was all, I'd like to go rest. – She said, directing to the door, hoping he would leave.

\- I want you to come back Emily. – She stopped death. What was he saying? She looked incredulously at him.

\- I'm sorry?

\- I want you back on my team. I want you back at the BAU Emily.

\- And why the hell would you want that? – He was a little caught by surprise at her sharpness. – You finally get want you wanted! You were right! I was never good enough for the BAU, for your team. The only reason I get the job was because Strauss thought that I didn't have any scruple and would agree to be her puppet. So why would you want me back Hotch? You hate me, always hated! You want me back so you can keep treating me like your personal punching bag? That's it?

He took a few seconds to absorb her outburst before been able to respond.

\- Emily… I don't hate you. I'm sorry if gave you a hard time when you joined the team, it wasn't about your abilities, it was my own trust issues. But you're one of the best profilers I've ever met and whatever it was the reason for you to be put on my team I'm very grateful because it showed me an amazing professional. And the fact that you didn't play Strauss's games against me just made me respect and admire you even more. I don't hate you Emily, I think you're amazing, intelligent, competent and gorgeous… - He said, the last word with an almost whisper. – I don't hate you, quite the opposite. I want you back Emily. I need you back.

She stood there astonished at the end of his speech. She felt tears pricking her eyes for totally different reasons than thirty minutes ago. A ghost of a smile started to play at her lips, and she asked in a little whisper:

\- Are you saying what I think you're saying?

He smiled a little and took a few steps to close the distance between them. He cupped her face with his hands, brushing a little pieces of her hair from her face.

\- I'm saying that I need you Emily. Period. Don't ask me when you became such an important part of my life but I can't imagine myself without you anymore. And I don't want to. I don't want to do my job without you. I don't want to go home without you. I don't want to wake up or go to sleep without you by my side. I don't want to live without you. I'm completely in love with you Emily.

Her smile was bright now and the tears run free down her face. She put her arms around his neck, pushing his head down to hers, whispering against his lips:

\- I love you too.

 **THE END**

 **A/N: Soo? I was thinking of doing a little Epilogue for this, what do you think? I would love a review!**


End file.
